


Go With The Music

by TalysAlankil



Series: Soriku week 2019 [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalysAlankil/pseuds/TalysAlankil
Summary: Riku is lonely at a wedding party until one of the DJs decides to keep him company
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Soriku week 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564393
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	Go With The Music

**Author's Note:**

> For Soriku week 2019 day 3, with the prompt "Remix".

As Riku stepped out into the gardens, he thought this night couldn't be going any worse.

It wasn't Kairi's fault he wasn't having the best of time. They had been best friends for ages; of course she'd invite him to her wedding, but it wasn't her fault he didn't know any of the other guests, or had any drive to get to know them. That was all him.

And yet, there was only so long Riku could spend hovering near the dance floor, never even feeling inclined to step on it, before he grew deadly bored.

At least this was a beautiful summer night, so he could go outside for some peace. Kairi had chosen to rent a small castle all the way in Europe for the occasion—something to do with her childhood memories, from what Riku understood, though he also suspected her bride's family had a role to play in this. The three-storey building wasn't quite what Riku had expected from the term 'castle', even if the stone felt old enough to qualify on that merit alone. Still, the place had a charm Riku couldn't deny, and it was remote enough that the starry night sky was on full display out here in the gardens.

He wasn't alone in the gardens; a few other guests lingered here. A couple of smokers, a group of older men—relatives of the bride, no doubt—and three _very_ drunk girls Riku vaguely recognized as Kairi's college friends. None of them paid him any attention, and he didn't particularly want them to.

"Hey! You okay there, man?"

Riku didn't realize that call was meant for him until a young man jogged across the grass to his side. He was about Riku's age, albeit shorter, with messy brown hair and bright, baby-blue eyes, jarring even in the night. Riku recognized him by his outfit first: he wore a neat, white shirt with a patterned black vest over it, along with a bright red bowtie that one could—and Riku _had_ —notice from a mile away. It looked dorky, but overall he looked far more at ease wearing this than Riku felt in his more formal suit.

"Hi," Riku finally said. "You're—the DJ, right?"

"Yeah! Well, one of them, anyway. My brother's taking over for a while. The name's Sora." He held out his hand, then froze, realizing he was carrying a glass of champagne in it—as well as in his other hand. "Er—Can't shake hands right now, but you can have this if you want."

Riku frowned at him, not bothering to hide his perplexity as he took the offered drink. "Thanks, I guess?"

"So, like I was saying, is everything okay? I noticed you weren't dancing much during my set. Did I do something wrong?"

His question left Riku staring at him, blinking in surprise. Was he seriously asking for feedback? "Um…no, I'm just not into all that. The dancing, I mean."

"Oh. Okay." Sora's tone was perfectly neutral, leading Riku to wonder what it meant as Sora sipped from his drink. "You sure it's not just that you're too shy or something, right? Because if you just need someone to nudge you—"

"Definitely not! I'm fine here on my own."

There was a hint of a pout pulling at Sora's lips, but he nodded. "If you're sure," he said. "Do you mind the company, though? I need to stay away from the noise for a while, and—" he gazed across the gardens. "Well, I don't know anyone here, and the others don't seem as approachable."

Riku couldn't help but snort at the thought of him looking _approachable_ , which made Sora smile, for some reason. "Okay, fine," he conceded. "I'm Riku, by the way."

"Awesome. Thanks, Riku." He awkwardly shuffled on his feet.

"As for knowing other people here—I don't know anyone either. Except for the brides. Kairi and I are childhood friends." It was the best small talk Riku could come up with, but Sora nodded eagerly nonetheless.

"Really? Where'd you know her from?"

Riku frowned. "Uh—our parents are neighbors. Have been our whole lives."

" _Oh!_ Okay, you're _Riku_. I should've known."

"I'm sorry, what—"

"I've known Kairi since elementary school; that's why she hired me and Roxas as DJs instead of locals, in spite of doing a destination wedding." He paused to sip from his drink again. "She talks about you a lot."

Riku let out a nervous chuckle. Did she? "Hope she didn't say anything _too_ bad."

"Nah. She's, like, your number one fan. I've never met you and I feel like I like you just from everything she says." Was it Riku's imagination tricking his eyes in the dark, or was Sora blushing from saying that?

"That sounds like a lot to live up to."

Sora shrugged. "Well, I must say I didn't realize you'd be the type to go off on your own during a party, but aside from that she was pretty spot-on." He eyed Riku with a grin, and raised an eyebrow. "That's a good thing, just to be clear."

There was something about the weight of Sora's gaze that made it hard to breathe. "Th-thanks, I think." Riku cleared his throat. "I feel like I'm at a disadvantage, then. I—never met Kairi's school friends." Or asked about them. Or tried to keep track of them when Kairi talked about them. If she'd ever mentioned Sora, Riku didn't remember it. "So you're a DJ? How'd that happen?"

"Started out as just a gig for my brother and I, something to make extra cash. But—" He shrugged. "Recently I've been thinking about going into music production, and this is as good a star as any. Even if DJing at a wedding isn't the most creatively fulfilling job."

He let out a small laugh, and it felt natural for Riku to join him. "I bet. Music production, huh? You don't hear that a lot. I always figured people who go into music want to be in the spotlight."

"You would, right? In my experience, there's some truth to that. But—I don't know. I can hold a tune, but I wouldn't want to be alone on the stage, you know? I'm more comfortable bringing out the strengths in another artist than standing on my own."

"Sounds like you've thought about this a lot, huh?"

"It's just how I try to live my life in general," Sora said with a bright smile. "I'm still starting out, of course, but still, I'm glad I found a way to turn it into a path for my future." He shrugged, his expression darkening. "Hopefully, anyway."

"I'm sure you'll make it," Riku said with a confident smile. "You sound really passionate about it—if you hold on to that, I'm sure it'll work out for you."

His words seemed to cheer him up, because Sora's smile returned, brighter than ever. "Heh. Thanks. Good to know I have at least on fan, right?" He winked at Riku, pointing finger-guns at him, and it was all Riku could do to laugh.

"You'd at least have to make me listen to your music before you can call me a fan."

"Do you _want_ to?"

Riku froze, suddenly feeling awkward. "Um, I—"

"Not right _now_. Relax! I don't go around making random people listen to my music." Sora looked like he was barely holding back a laugh. "I mean, I _do_ have stuff on my phone, if you really want to, but what I meant was like, if you wanted to meet up some other time."

Riku stared at him blankly. "To listen to your music."

"I can also treat you to dinner? In compensation?"

"Um—how do you even know we can do that once we're back stateside?"

"Oh!" Sora let out a chuckle. "Kairi might have mentioned you used to be roommates after college, so I figured you still lived in Columbus. Right?" Sora paused with a nervous grin. "I'm sounding like a stalker, right? I swear I'm not a stalker—"

"You're fine," Riku said, laughing. "Yeah, I still live in Columbus. And I'd love to meet so you can make me listen to your music and treat me to dinner." He _had_ promised to Kairi to be more spontaneous, after all.

"Okay! Great!"

"Just to be clear, though, this _is_ a date, right?" Might as well get it out of the way, in case Riku had completely misread the situation.

Sora's face turned a shade darker almost instantly. "Uh. Well—yeah, it is. I was kind of hoping to take you by surprise and make you swoon, though." Riku couldn't help the grin that grew even bigger on his face at the thought of that. There was just something about Sora that made him feel lighter.

He was about to say something when the music coming from inside changed, going from a thumping bass to a slow ballad. This sparked an idea within Riku. "Something like this?" he said, reaching for Sora's waist and, in one smooth motion, twirling him around before dipping him.

Sora yelped in surprise, gazing up at Riku with bewildered eyes, but his blush only intensified. "That's no fair, you took me by surprise!" he said. "But yeah. Something like that."

Riku smirked as he righted his stance. "I'll be looking forward to it, then."


End file.
